A Lesson I'll Never Learn
by Clairebear536
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are finally together, exclusively. Inevitable drama ensues. Oh how cliché...


I haven't written in forever, but here it goes…

"You were supposed to fight for me. You're supposed to want _me_."

"I _do _want you Brooke. God, I've wanted to be with you since the second we broke up," he said, quietly and evenly.

"Then show me!" I yelled back with a little more anger in my voice than I intended.

I really did not expect it to happen, not then at least. He closed the small distance between us and kissed me- hands tangled in my hair, couldn't even stop to catch a breath kind of kiss. It was rushed and passionate and…perfect. When ours lips finally broke apart, he looked me in the eyes and whispered, "I want you Brooke." My heart melted on the spot and I had to continue kissing him so I wouldn't cry.

"So does this mean we're exclusive now?" he smirked.

"Yeah baby, I think it does," I giggled back.

My heart was the lightest it had been in a long time. Everything just felt so _right _that not even skank-ho Rachel could get me down. Sure, she was still trying to run my cheer squad, but at least I had Lucas back in my life.

I was putting books in my locker, my back to the throng of people in the hall, when I felt two warm hands on my hips.

"Hey baby," I purred, not even bothering to turn around; I knew who it would be.

"Hey," Lucas growled in my ear.

I turned around and gave him a long, wet, a bit too inappropriate for school, kiss.

"And what did I do to deserve that?" he grinned. "Not that's I'm complaining," he added quickly.

"Cause you're you," I smiled back.

He took my hand and began to walk me to class. He didn't have to ask where I was going or if I was ready to leave just yet; we knew each others' schedules and routines by heart.

"So, do you want to come over after school and give me that private tutoring session you promised?" he asked wickedly.

"You know I'd love to, but I promised Peyton I would help her. I'm actually really worried. She's taking this whole 'I'm your mom, but not really' thing really hard."

"You're a good friend," he replied, squeezing my hand.

"_Not as good as I should be," _I thought guiltily.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and I hurried to go meet Peyton at her locker. Once I spotted her, I walked over and gave her a friendly slap on the bottom.

"Hey ho."

"Hey," she replied softly.

"What's up?" I asked. Having received no answer, I suggested, "Why don't we go lingerie shopping? You know it always makes us feel better to see how hot our bods are, Pey. I'll even let you buy something…black!" I gasped jokingly. She smiled weakly and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Oh how I adore retail therapy," I squealed twenty minutes later. "Ohhh, look how cute this is," I called to Peyton as I sifted through a rack of lace camisoles.

"Yeah, I guess it's cute…if you have a boyfriend to show it too," replied Peyton glumly.

"Oh please, Goldilocks. You could snap your fingers and have a whole line of boys to choose from."

"But I don't _want _those boys."

"I know you don't sweetie," I cooed, putting an arm around her. "Have you heard from him?" I ventured.

"Nope. No reply to my emails for weeks."

"Send him a picture of you in that, and you'll get a response within seconds," I said, pointing to a mannequin that was wearing a sheer black bra and panties with thigh highs to match. Peyton gave a forced laugh.

"Finnne. If you're not up for that, at least help me find something to wear for this weekend," I sighed dramatically.

"What's this weekend?" she asked confused.

"Lucas and I are celebrating our three week anniversary and I want something hot for him," I mumbled, looking through more garments on hangers.

"Three weeks and already giving up the goods? No wonder people think you're a slut," Peyton laughed playfully.

"Oh hush. Lucas and I have been together forever. Well not really 'together' but 'together'."

"I'll pretend I know what that means," replied Peyton, picking up a pair of panties that were so small they shouldn't even be counted as anything.

"Ohh, those will be perfect!" I squealed, pointing to the underwear Peyton was holding.

"Really? I was just thinking how ho-bag they looked."

"You know me too well Peyton," I laughed. "Come on, after I pay for this stuff, I'll take you home and we can brood together."

He was setting up something quite elaborate for this weekend, I just knew it. Haley was in on it; I came back to the apartment from Peyton's house and they were sitting on the couch discussing something but all talking ceased when I stepped foot in the door. Lucas gave me an innocent smile and Haley got up to leave, knowing she would somehow give it away; she wasn't too great at keeping secrets.

"Hey baby," he said, getting up from the couch to greet me.

"Heyyy," I replied suspiciously after he pecked me on the lips. "What were you two up to?"

"Oh nothing," he said sheepishly in his baby voice.

"Mmmhmm," I replied skeptically.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I replied, mocking the same voice he used with me.

"Well judging from the bag, it's lingerie. I hope you bought it to wear this weekend. Actually, on second thought, how about you wear nothing?" he grinned.

"Who says I'll be getting undressed?" I retorted coyly.

"You tease, but I know you can't resist me," he chuckled, kissing me again.

"Only on your good days," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You better put that tongue back in your mouth Ms. Davis. It can get you in trouble," he joked.

"Maybe I don't want to. It depends on who will be punishing me," I smirked.

At this point, he couldn't take anymore. He locked his arms around my waist while he kissed me, pushing me backward until we toppled onto the couch. His hands slid up under the fabric of my shirt, teasing my skin with small, feather light circles. My arms went around to his back and I began to scratch lightly. When his fingers came to the fly on my jeans, I stopped him.

"Baby, stop. Haley's just down the hall," I breathed heavily into his ear.

"Grrrumph," was his muffled response.

I tucked my finger under his chin and pushed his face up so he was looking at me. "Save it for this weekend," I replied, kissing him on the nose.

"Tease," he grumbled as I walked over to the fridge to get water. Oh I was certain that waiting would be well worth it.

Hate it? Love it? Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Like I said, I haven't written in a looong time but I just felt like writing some Brucas. It's pretty fluffy, but there is drama to come…well in a little while.


End file.
